


Pop Goes The Weasel

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, siren!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It’s a normal day in their little suburban paradise. Benny has just chased down Garth, who wolfed out and threatened to rip apart a few of the residents, Gilda, startled at the werewolf, made everyone’s flowers bloom a few months early and Crowley and Rowena had another fight, resulting in a tornado casually passing through the streets. They’ve learned how to deal.





	Pop Goes The Weasel

It’s a normal day in their little suburban paradise. Benny has just chased down Garth, who wolfed out and threatened to rip apart a few of the residents, Gilda, startled at the werewolf, made everyone’s flowers bloom a few months early and Crowley and Rowena had another fight, resulting in a tornado casually passing through the streets. They’ve learned how to deal.

Sammy is still getting used to all of this, however, so Dean’s rather glad everything’s been dealt with when his brother comes to have dinner with them.

“Hello Dean” he says, drawing him into a quick hug. “Cas.”

He’s still a bit cautious around Dean’s husband, and he can’t blame him. If he… well, if he didn’t have the hots for Cas when they first met, he’d probably have run for the hills. Sirens don’t exactly have the best reputation.

“Hello Sam” he says, keeping his powers down. These days, Dean has to remind him to do it every now and then; they live in near vicinity of a whole bunch of monsters who aren’t affected by them, after all, and Dean has long been immune against the snare.

Sam smiles at them both, even though it looks a little strained.

“Glad you are here” Dean says.

“Glad to be here. I can’t say how much –“

Crowley appears in front of them. “Sheriff Mills wants you to know that Garth is waiting to turn back human in her very best cell.”

“Thanks” Dean says calmly. He knows that a demon randomly appearing usually freaks people out, and he doesn’t want Sammy to –

“Oh, didn’t see you there Moose. Here for dinner? Squirrel’s an excellent cook. You won’t regret.”

“That reminds me” Dean says slowly, “You need anything, your Highness? God forbid we force you to actually do menial tasks yourself.”

“I am good. Wouldn’t want to disturb your family time.”

And it’s then and there that Sam surprises him. He has given him a way out, and for many reasons. He loves his husband and the life they’ve built, but he knows some people can’t handle stuff like that. Hell, most can’t. That’s why they’re living here, where it’s safe and Crowley can do his rituals and Cas doesn’t have to think about his powers and Gilda can turn winter into spring whenever she feels like it without repercussions.

“You could come back for dessert” he suggests, his voice only slightly shaking.

“You want to… get to know me? Squirrel, your brother’s got taste!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you menace, how about you spend your time till then making up with your mother so we won’t have any more tornadoes?”

“Not a chance” Crowley says and disappears. Dean sighs.

“Tornadoes?” Sam asks.

Dean nods. “You missed it by about two hours.”

“I am rather happy about that” Sam says slowly.

“Sam…” Dean begins, but Sam shakes his head.

“Do you need help in the kitchen?”

“Yes please” Cas says immediately, smiling reassuringly.

Of course he does his best to integrate Sam into their weird little family they have accumulated. Dean is just not entirely sure that it’s possible.

Sam leads as normal a life as one can get. He isn’t used to demons rushing in, or sirens laying out their snares, not that Cas would, but –

“Has Crowley done one of his rituals again?” Sam asks, forcefully casually, and Cas answers, “No, we think that was the fight with his mother.”

“Ah. Where does she live, by the way?”

“In a hut in the woods. Says she likes to keep it “traditional”” Dean answers. “I’m just relieved it’s not made out of sweets.”

“She’s not so bad, just easily irritable” Cas says.

“I see.”

“You’ll get to know her soon enough” Dean states. “She usually doesn’t keep away for long. Doesn’t matter if she and Crowley fight constantly –“

“They’re still blood” Sam says, handing him a bowl, and something unsaid passes between them.

Dean swallows. “Yeah.”

During dinner, Sam asks some more questions. Dean remembers how it is, living in ignorance and suddenly stumbling into all of this.

“So, Cas, if you don’t mind, can I ask –“

“He’s not –“ Dean tries to interrupt him, but Cas lays a hand on his arm.

“Dean, he’s your brother. Of course he’s worried I am taking advantage.” He turns to Sam. “No. I am not ensnaring Dean; it wouldn’t hold for such a long amount of time anyway. I had to turn down my powers in the beginning, as I told you before, but now it doesn’t matter whether I slip up or not. He loves me.”

There’s wonder in his voice, open astonishment at the fact that Dean can love him, even after all these years, and he takes his hand and kisses it. Cas throws him a glance, smiling.

Sam clears his throat. “Guess I just needed to hear it again. Thank you.”

“Any time.”

As promised, Crowley shows up for dessert, looking more relaxed than before. “I apologized to my mother. Thought Sam wouldn’t like driving back home in a thunderstorm. Happy now?”

“Very, thank you.”

“Actually” Sam throws in, “I was wondering if I could stay the night…”

Dean eyes him. “You know our nights get adventurous sometimes, don’t you?” When Sam blushes fiercely, he continues, “Not like that. I mean that magic generally works stronger at night, and well…”

“Oh that’s alright. No reason to think anything more should happen today, is there?”

Crowley looks at him, then bursts into laughter. “Oh my God, he’s even greener behind the ears than you were, Squirrel!”

“I’d already been dating Cas when we met, remember. For quite some time.”

“True.”

“I don’t –“

“Moose, the very reason something will happen is that you are here. It’s the law of nature. Someone new arrives? Watch stuff happen.”

* * *

Sam is more than a little sceptical. After all, he’s just Dean’s brother, so he already kind of belongs to the neighbourhood. What could possibly go wrong?”

He gets woken up by a crash at three am. As he stumbles down, he hears Dean cursing. “Should have known Crowley was right – look at this – what is Sam going to think –“

“He knows it’s not our fault, love.”

“Does? Your right – no, your left – he interrogated you at dinner!”

“He was worried for you.”

“You’re too good for me, Cas.” A pause, and somehow Sam just knows Dean is leaning in for a kiss when –

“Ow! That’s it, you’re getting friend, you little –“

“Dean, they can’t –“

“I know I know.”

Sam storms into the living room to find –

“I thought Gilda was a fairy, and she looks human” he says as calmly as he can.

“She does. Those are pixies. Mostly obnoxious, not very smart” Cas explains while Dean tries to get the five or so who have gotten in the house and are currently wreaking havoc. “They live in the woods.”

“Is that Rowena’s work?” Sam tries to apply logic to the situation, but that’s a bit difficult since he doesn’t know the rules.

“Nah. She wouldn’t do something like that. Those little –“

“Dean” Cas says.

“Sorry. They just got in. Help us get them?”

An hour later, they are finally caught in several pots. Dean sighs. “They’ll be okay for a while. We’ll let them out in the morning.”

“Can I come with you?” Sam asks. He is determined to get used to this. Magic has found its way into every aspect of Dean’s life. They’re a package deal. He can do this.

“If you really want to…”

“Yes, I do” he says.

And so they stumble into the woods the next morning, still a little tired and blurry out, to free the pixies.

“Ay, who do my eyes behold?”

“Hello Rowena” Dean says, turning from watching the pixies happily soar away. “How are you today?”

“You made my son apologize to me, didn’t you?”

“Dean did nothing” Cas says, “He only made a suggestion.”

She shakes her head. “Too good for this world, you two are. And who is that?”

“My brother Sam.”

“My, bit tall for being the wee Winchester.”

“Hello” Sam says somewhat awkwardly, unsure how to properly greet a witch. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Being polite runs in the family, I see. I was busy collecting herbs when I stumbled across the three of you. Pixie trouble?”

Sam nods.

“Oh well, can’t do anything against them, I’m afraid.”

“We handled it. Sammy’s pretty good at catching them.”

Sam beams, as always when his brother praises him. “It’s really not that hard.”

“Just you wait until you meet a few Redcaps. They can be a little tough to handle.”

“I think we’ll be fine” Sam announces, and for the first time, Dean is convinced that things will be fine.

**Ten years later**

“Freaking redcaps!”

“You need a hand?” Dean asks as he hears his brother shout in the garden separated from his by only a small fence.

“No, thanks. But remind me to pop over to Rowena’s for a few herbs.”

“Sure thing, Sammy.”

Dean grins.

Just another day in crazy town. He couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
